


The Pocky Game

by ghostlyfraggle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, The Pocky Game, and its not even that sexy, this is the sexiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfraggle/pseuds/ghostlyfraggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke shows up to lunch with a box of pocky and a bet.</p><p>(Asagao verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> juST IN CASE ANYONE DOESN'T KNOW THE RULES OF THE POCKY GAME:
> 
> two people each take an end of pocky in their mouths. they eat it until they kiss, lady and the tramp style. the first one to pull away loses.
> 
> enjoy the fic y'all!

“I will give one-thousand yen to whoever plays the pocky game with me.”

 

The lunch table had been quiet up to that point. Nothing interesting had happened all day. But now Luke ran up to the group, a bright red box of Pocky in one of his hands. Ian shoved some pizza into his mouth before responding to Luke’s ridiculous request. 

 

“What the fuck,” he said simply, turning and looking up at Luke. Suddenly, from across the table, Jimmy stood up and pointed towards Ian.

 

“Ian,” he said, a sly smirk on his lips, “I’ll give you  _ two _ -thousand yen if you play the pocky game with Luke.”

 

Ian’s gaze switched to Jimmy. He didn’t say anything, but his eyebrows lowered with annoyance.

 

“I’ll give Ian two-thousand yen as well,” Jeff spoke suddenly, “ _ if  _ he wins.”

 

“What? Don’t encour-” Ian leaned forward in his seat, attempting to protest.

 

“Deal,” Luke cut Ian off, and instantly began opening the box of sweets. Ian stood up, dropping his pizza on his plate.

 

“I never agreed to this!” He exclaimed. 

 

“You’re getting five-thousand yen if you win, dude,” Luke said, his eyelids lowering in a way that was slightly suggestive. Ian turned to Luke, clenching his fist and fully preparing to punch the musician. With his free hand, Luke slowly pulled a biscuit stick out of the box.

 

Ian turned and looked at the Hidden Block table. They were all looking at him and Luke with expectant expressions. He turned back at Luke, who was holding the pocky close to his mouth with raised eyebrows and a shit-eating smirk. 

 

Ian exhaled deeply, clenching and unclenching his fists nervously. “Fffffffffffffffffffffffffine,” Ian dragged out the word. “But I’m going to win.”

 

“Mmmm, sure,” Luke hummed. He put the plain end of the pocky between his teeth, and patiently waited for Ian to grab the chocolate side.

 

Ian leaned forward, struggling to meet Luke’s gaze, and reluctantly put the other end of the biscuit stick in his mouth. He started slowly chewing, the chocolate melting on his tongue. As their faces grew closer, Ian could feel Luke’s breath on his face, and...shit, was the room getting hotter?

 

The stick of pocky diminished, as did the distance between Ian and Luke’s lips. Ian was beginning to panic. He closed his eyes, more in fear than anything, but from the vocalized reactions from the rest of Hidden Block he could assume that Luke had done the same. Suddenly, the gap between them was closed, the rest of the pocky disappearing between their lips. 

 

Luke stepped closer to Ian, and brought his hand up, gently placing it on Ian’s shoulder. The kiss wasn’t really going anywhere, it was just the two of them with their lips barely touching. 

 

Suddenly, Luke slid his hand gently along Ian’s shoulder, up his neck, and to his cheek. This came with the added benefit of Luke pressing his lips slightly harder against Ian’s. Ian retaliated by letting his mouth open slightly, but he didn’t expect Luke to immediately shove his tongue in. Ian let out a squeak of surprise, and didn’t get in the way as Luke’s tongue probed his mouth.

 

Ian had a feeling that Luke was winning this game.

 

Luke took his free hand, the hand that wasn’t cupping Ian’s cheek, and stealthily slid it into the back pocket of Ian’s jeans. Ian accepted defeat—the feeling of Luke’s hand on his ass was a bit too much.

 

Ian rapidly pulled away and opened his eyes, to see Luke with the most  _ annoying  _ grin on his face. Neither of Luke’s hands had moved from their previous positions.

 

Jimmy laughed. Caddy slow-clapped. Ian turned and sat back down, feeling Luke’s hands slide off his face and out of his pocket. He buried his face in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed.

 

“Guess I get to keep my money,” Jeff said, leaning back in his seat smugly. 

 

Luke placed one-thousand yen beside Ian’s lunch. Jimmy slid two-thousand across the table.

 

Luke chuckled and placed a hand on Ian’s shoulder. “I thought you said you were going to win.”

 

“I hate you.”


End file.
